Wormboy
by marilynmansonssextoy
Summary: "Pray now, baby, pray your life was just a dream..."


"Pray now, baby, pray your life was just a dream..."  
[just try erasing it all now. just try getting someone up there to come riding to your aid. try.]

"..the world in my hands..."  
[this red-handed villain, this prophesied monster, this abused and transcendent child.  
This star.]

"... there's no one left to hear you scream...no one left for you."

It's all up to you now.

20 YEARS EARLIER

Brian cried, a short, skinny, freckle-faced five year old boy with a bowl cut sobbing in his room. He also shivered a little. He missed his parents. They had died when he was an infant. He had heard stories of them, a big rockstar named Alpha and a kindhearted good-girl-turned-drug-addict named Coma White. They had been famous, but he was just a bullied underdog. Each day they came home with bruises, cuts, and even bite marks sometimes. Each night, he cried himself to sleep, wishing he didn't have to live the life of a worm, having everyone at and above him, be treated unfairly, etc...

But there was her. Clarissa Maxine Smith, an equally dorky, chubby five year old girl with a blonde bob, thick green-framed glasses, and rainbow-coloured braces. She was the one person who was actually nice to him, giving him unicorn bandaids for every ouchie the bullies gave him. Nothing would ever happen to seperate them. Brian just knew it. He would get through this and grow up and be happy with Clarissa.

One day, however, Brian was getting beaten really badly and Clarissa saw that. "Hey, you... stop it right now!" She said authoritatively. The bully was distracted and left.

By the time Brian was 15, he had gotten very fucking sick of being picked on. He had started to feel rage deep down, emptiness, and no capability to love. He stayed alone in his room all day, not noticing how disconnected from society he was slowly becoming or the small horns growing on his head. One day, Clarissa came over and knocked on his door. "Brian? It's me, Clarissa. We need to talk." She said. Brian opened the old wooden door, his voice coming out in a new deep croak. "Hello..." He looked pale and had lost weight. He was slowly becoming a demon. Clarissa gasped at the sight of the boy before her eyes.

"Brian... what... happened to you?" She asked. "It's a long story..." Brian said, his voice trialing off. "I like long stories, may I come in and you tell me it if you don't mind?" She asked. "Sure, come on in..." He replied and stepped aside for her to walk in. His other side took over. "Nothing happened to me, I'm fine, I've always been like this, miss... what's your name again?", he coldly asked his childhood love and friend.

Clarissa started to tear up at this. "My name is Clarissa. Remember? Your former best friend who was always there for you and always kind to you?" She asked, not being able to fight tears any longer and breaking down, crying. He silenced her sobbing with a kiss, but it wasn't at all like she had always imagined it. His lips were cold, and there was no emotion in it. After a minute, they had fucked. She had gotten pregnant.

She decided to tell him one day, "Brian?" She asked, walking up to her boyfriend. "What, Marissa... Odessa... Clarissa, that's what it was." She inhaled deeply and sighed, "I know you may not want to hear this, but I'm pregnant, and the child is yours..." She said, afraid of what he might do. His old self came back. "Oh my god, Claire, that's so perfect! I've always wanted thi-" The other side completely took over, and he cried as horns sprouted from his head, slime trailing from his mouth as his skin paled, veins appearing as bat wings sprouted from his back and the love left his eyes.

Clarissa stepped back in fear of him now. "B-B-B-Brian...?" Claire asked, worrying overlaying her voice with fear in her eyes. He then looked up and saw her fear and then, his old self came back. "Claire... I'm so sorry..." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her gently. This kiss was full of love, though, unlike any other kiss he'd given her before. Clarissa had grown up beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed down her back, contacts covered her beautiful green eyes, and her lips were soft and pouty, not to mention she had huge tits and soft curves. Brian loved her so much. Then, the pain, splitting his head in half. He wasn't Brian anymore.

Clarissa loved Brian anyway, if he was a demon with horns, or if he were a sweet, loving guy. She always had loved him, why should she love him any less if he had two sides to him? Sadly, Brian's other side had other plans. His eyes flashed, and he unwillingly plunged a clawed hand into Clarissa's chest. Slowly, Clarissa bled out, she and the baby, along with Brian's sanity, slowly dying. Suddenly, his good side came back, "CLARISSA!" He shouted. "FUCK, I'M SO SORRY..." He said.

Clarissa was gone, The baby was gone, Brian was gone, everything was gone. He stood on top of some rubble. "EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME! WE HATE LOVE! WE LOVE HATE!", his evil side screamed. The people began to chant along. "WE HATE LOVE! WE LOVE HATE! WE HATE LOVE! WE LOVE HATE!" The crowd continued to chant along. The Antichrist had risen. Before long, he had a large circle of adoring fans. Their goal was to end the world. And that's exactly what was going to happen. S


End file.
